1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, a driver circuit of a liquid crystal device, a method of driving a liquid crystal device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As the number of display gray scale levels of a liquid crystal device increases, the configuration of a data line driving circuit that drives data lines becomes more complicated. For example, since the required gray scale voltage increases, the configuration of a gray scale voltage generating circuit becomes complicated. In addition, the number of switches for selecting one among a plurality of gray scale voltages increases as the number of the gray scale levels increases.
In addition, as the number of the display gray scale levels increases, a high-level source voltage is required for generating the gray scale voltages, and the size of transistors are required to be enlarged for acquiring a required withstand-voltage. In addition, as the level of the source voltage increases, power consumption of a gray scale voltage generating circuit increases.
As technology for implementing a data line driving circuit that can respond to an increase in the number of display gray scale levels, for example, there is technology disclosed in JP-A-H9-198012. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-H9-198012, multiple gray scale levels are implemented by generating an electric potential more delicate than an adjacent gray scale electric potential by using a CDAC (capacitive D/A converter) in a data line driving circuit.
In addition, in JP-A-2003-302942, technology relating to the present invention is disclosed. In JP-A-2003-302942, a liquid crystal device that is driven by a differential voltage of two data lines by using a pixel structure in which a pair of transfer switches connected to different data lines and a pair of liquid crystal electrodes are disposed for each pixel is disclosed.
By using the technology disclosed in JP-A-H9-198012, although the number of gray scale voltages can be decreased, however, the configuration of the CDAC (capacitive D/A converter) becomes complicated, and thus the whole circuit cannot be sufficiently simplified.
In addition, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-302942, the structure of the pixel is the same as that used in an embodiment of the present invention. However, in JP-A-2003-302942, one pair of “display data signals that have an almost same absolute differential value with respect to a virtual center electric potential and have different polarities”, “a fixed electric potential and a display data signal”, and “a common signal (com) having two values for positive and negative recording and a display data signal” is applied to the two data lines. In such a case, a desired display gray scale can be implemented. However, the technology does not directly contribute to simplification of the configuration of the data line driving circuit, a decrease in the withstand-voltage of transistors used in the data line driving circuit, or low power consumption of the data line driving circuit.